Sympathy for a killer
by therewillbebooty
Summary: FF with Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc and three OCs as maincharacters. I don't wanna tell to much. Just read it for yourself! :)


First of all, a big thanks to my friend Lara who took her time to translate the whole ff from german to english! :) I hope u guys like it and pls if u found some spelling mistakes while reading just comment so that i can correct it! And also if u have some questions to the ff just ask. ^_^

Have fun!

* * *

The young woman still can't believe where she is right now. A few hours ago she was lying in her comfortable bed, relaxing and waiting until she had to get up to go to work. When suddenly, her entire life was turned upside down.

The loud banging against her door startled Danny awake. First she thought it was some drunken bastard knocking on the wrong door again. She wanted to stay put and just ignore the noise, but as the second banging grew louder and a man started screaming for her to open the damn door or they would enter forcefully, she literally jumped out of bed. Danny first thought was that the police was at it again, coming here to ask about her roommate. Danny was getting dizzy just thinking about the things he did last time.

But as she slowly and cautiously opened her door, Danny couldn't really believe her eyes. It was worse than the police. Way worse. She needed a few seconds to fully comprehend who stood in front of her. It was the fucking Secret Service. It all went by in a flash. She couldn't even open her mouth to ask what has happened to have them visit Danny, when the man in front of her screamed that she wasn't allowed to ask questions and had to come with them immediately. She didn't have a saying in this. The man also told Danny, that everything was top secret and she would be informed about anything later on. The only thing Danny was allowed to do was change into different clothes, then she was walked out of the building and up to a helicopter. While they were flying, a man named Rick Flag told her his mission was to get her to the high security prison Belle Reve.

The second they got there a woman came up to Danny and introduced herself as Amanda Waller. She explained that it was very important for the blonde to be here, and told Danny the point of her being in Belle Reve is her brother. To say the least the younger woman was shocked. Those news hit her like a brick to the face. All those years she thought her brother was dead.

When she was four years old her own mother dumped her off at an orphanage. When she grew older, a loving family adopted her and a few years later Danny found out she had a brother, who died in a tragic fire alongside their father.

 _I should have put on warmer clothes_ , thought the blonde as she pulled her hood up and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie.

They are now waiting inside the building, but there were no inmates to be seen. Only some guys in important looking uniforms with mean faces and a few weapons.

Danny still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to meet her long dead brother. She also was very concerned about why he was in here in the first place, what horrible things he has done to be in a high security prison.

When she saw Rick Flag again with some dude walking next to him, Miss Waller started talking again. "That's him." She said in a harsh voice and the blonde was getting more nervous by the second. As they were slowing down and stopping right in front of the women, Danny crossed her arms in front of her and looked the man, who was supposedly her brother, up and down.

He is really tall, about 6, 14 ft., near his thirties and got an athletic looking body. His hair is a dark red-brownish colour and is put up to stand a little, his beard is well groomed and of the same colour. His dark petrol blue eyes are a bit intimidating. He is what other women would call the perfect man. Well Danny's not one of those girls.

Ms. Waller then continued. "Your father was a well known but wanted biological scientist. For years he studied and modified Ryan's body to make him the ultimate metahuman. A secret weapon. Ryan got himself some nice Wolf-Genes. He has incredible talents and is very dangerous. He killed many people. He was a Hitman until he got caught and brought into this hole. For a longer period of time he worked for me, in order to shorten his prison sentence. When we found out that he's got a sister, we immediately started our research about you. We know _everything_. You were adopted by a wealthy family, who loved you and made it possible for you to go study in collage. You're living in a small apartment with your roommate right in the center of Gotham. And because we know how much Ryan cares about you, we can use you to have him lay low and be put into his place. You have to keep an eye out for him. And make sure he won't get accustomed to his old habits.

Danny lets out a bitter laugh. "Are you fucking serious? You're bullshitting me right now, aren't you. Your brought me here against my will, introduced me to my dead brother, who's a fucking Meta-Thing. A stranger who goddamn murdered a bunch of people. A killer. And you expect me to play Nanny? I'm not a fucking babysitter! How the fuck am I supposed to react to this. How would I know if he really is my brother or if you're just fucking around here! He's a stranger. I don't know that man!"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Silver. Do you really think we'd leave you in the dark? You will get his files and all the information you'll need to keep him in line." She then proceeds to walk into the room right next to them.

Mr. Flag follows her right away. Danny looks at Ryan and walks into the room too.

A few hours later:

The whole flight back to Gotham, back to Danny's apartment, the siblings didn't talk. Well, Ryan tried about two times but Danny just ignored him and sent a few glares his way. She just doesn't know how to handle this mess. After all Ryan's her brother, but he kept the secret that he was even alive all this time. Danny just knows there are more secrets to come. On top of that, he's a damn murderer! He killed a bunch of people. She wonders how she will ever have sympathy or even compassion for Ryan. Or like him, for that matter.

After an hour or so, they switched from the helicopter to a car, which Flag was driving them home in.

"Well, there it is." Danny is pointing to a apartment complex half an hour later. "Home sweet Home." Then she glared at Rick Flag. "But oh, you know already where I live. I forgot, you're a stalker." At those words Ryans eyes landed on Flag. He glared at him like there was no tomorrow. "Well I had to accompany you. I'd rather be somewhere else too." Then they got out of the car.

Danny crosses her arms in front of her "Are you done yet." Ryan was just heaving a duffle bag out of the car and swooped it over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in real deep, before he let out an exaggerated breath and smiled like a maniac. "Got all of my stuff together. Let's move I wanna' see how your place looks like." Ryan smiled at Danny but she just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You're free to go. I have more important things to deal with, so you have to get along all by yourself. We informed you about everything that might occur so you're prepared. And don't forget. Amanda Waller sees and hears everything. Literally", Flag said. Danny turned around one last time and hissed "as if I had a say in this" before she walked away.

Ryan waves at Flag as a small goodbye, and then he follows his sister inside the building. They walked to the third floor right to the end of the hallway. In front of the door was a kitty doormat, which made Ryan grin. "Really cute, but I'm more of a dog person if ya' know what I mean." Danny looked at Ryan who was waggling his eyebrows at her. She let out an exhausted breath and unlocked the door.

Inside she immediately went into the kitchen and opened her fridge.

Ryan closed the door carefully and follows after the blonde. He put down his bag on the big wooden table placed right in the middle of the open kitchen. Danny just got herself a bottle of beer and leaned against the counters. She fixated on every move Ryan makes and is tense as all hell. "Can I get one too? Haven't had a beer in quite a while." Ryan smiles sweetly at Danny but she just glares right into his eyes. "It's the last one."

With a small frown and a quiet "ok" Ryan turned away from his sister and looked around the apartment. An impressed 'wow' leaves his mouth and he moves into the living room to stand in front of one finished canvas and two other half finished ones. Stunned he stares at the pictures and admires the work. Danny coughed which startled Ryan a bit. "Those are damn beautiful. Did you draw all of these?"

There was awkward silence for a second before Danny told him straight faced: "No, my fucking cat did it."

The redhead stared at Danny, he didn't know if it was a simple joke or if she was mocking him. He didn't want her to be mad at him because he liked these drawings. Then she smiled and shook her head. "Of course I drew them..." Ryan breathed deeply to calm himself down a bit and took a step forward, towards Danny. "Listen... I know it's hard and it's gonna' be a lot of work, but we have to get along for the time being. At least we have to try. You're my little sister. Everything I did, in regards of keeping me being alive a secret, I did it to protect you. Please. Try to understand my point of view." Danny said nothing but took a step backwards. Away from Ryan. "You're afraid of me, aren't you. Is it because I killed people? Is that why you won't even talk to me without looking ready to puke? Danny, I would never hurt you. I _could_ never hurt you! You're my baby sister." Danny laughed sourly. "I ain't afraid of you. I don't fucking care what you did or why you did it. You were a Hitman. It paid your bills." Ryan felt that she was lying."Apart from this Metahuman bullshit they tried to sell me, which sounded so made up I questioned their sanity, I just don't fucking know how to handle that I have my brother back after all these years." The blond gulps down the rest of the beer. She laughs and shakes her head. "I also have no god damn idea how to tell my roommate about this." "Oh shit, I forgot about him... When will he return home?" Ryan asks and Danny chocks her head to the side a bit. "Don't change the subject now, Dude." "It's important though." "Well I don't know. Sometime tomorrow around eleven am or so. He's a DJ by night and a waiter the rest of the time. Why?" "Because I just remembered that I have to visit a friend of mine. Well friend's a strong word. Anyways I have to check up on him and see if he's doing alright. I also thought that maybe i can bring him back here and-..." "Whoa, wait hold up. Stop. No one's going to come inside my damn apartment. Not in this life. It's my damn living space so I fucking decide who can enter it and who absolutely can't." She bites out with a harsh tone and with no room to persuade. Ryan breathes slowly. "The thing is, he lives on the streets and in the sewers, and I don't know how he's doing all alone... maybe-..." Danny interrupts him again. "You've been here for five fucking minutes and the first thing you do is trying to convince me to let a hobo in here?!" "He's not a hobo..." He hesitates. "Well at least not really. He really is a neat friend of mine, I met him in jail. Trust me he's really cool, you'll like him." "You want me to meet your criminal hobo friend?" "Well he's… just a bit of a criminal. He just got so many issues... but he's really nice and fun to be around. I promised him I will look after him when I get out of prison. I just have to know how he is. If he needs anything, maybe food or help or something."

There was an agonizingly long period of silence.

"Fucking hell. Ok listen, I'm just saying that because my best friend was living on the streets too before I got him out of there. And maybe because I drank my bottle to fast. We will look how your friends been hanging, but we're leaving right after you had your reunion. But he will not come with us. He can stay where ever he likes as long as it's not my apartment. Everything clear?"

Ryan nods and laughs. "Crystal clear. Well what would you say to that there's a nice Danny in there too." The redhead sounds sarcastic but not mean. The young woman opens the fridge again and pulls out a sandwich and some Pepsi. "But you have to promise me that I can trust you with this. You have to promise me that he won't follow us here."

Ryan nods a second time and holds up his hand. "I swear to god, you have my word."

"Well, ok then." Danny disappears into a room and when she appeared again she had a small red backpack, in whom she put her sandwich and the Pepsi. "Let's get this done with."


End file.
